<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tomorrow by Kaminaricat17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235094">Tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaminaricat17/pseuds/Kaminaricat17'>Kaminaricat17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, I wouldn't necessarily say ANGST, Inspired by Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., M/M, Naruto crossed over with Kimi No Na Wa, Naruto kinda gay, Sasuke kinda gay too O.o, but ANGST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaminaricat17/pseuds/Kaminaricat17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuu/Gaara (Naruto), Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter One: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I did what? part 1</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The warm spring breeze blew through the window and lightly shook the cherry blossom trees that populated the outline of the Academy. The grass vibrantly glowed  from beams of sunshine, swaying mildly under the wind's influence. The clouds drifted across the still sky, each white fluff staying a comfortable distance within each other and for the most part the skies were clear. It was the essence of a classic spring day and the clock's minuscule ticking would be the countdown, the countdown to when everyone could bask in the season's entirety and blissfully ignore their responsibilities for the rest of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Sasuke put his pencil down, finishing the math problem Iruka-sensei had written on the board and folded his hands in front of his mouth. Looking straight ahead at the board, he quickly glanced at the clock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>12:03</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only 12:03</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He sighed and went back to listening to Iruka-sensei drone on about methods in which to solve the question, even though  Sasuke already knew all of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Now, that's how we find the </span>
  <em>
    <span>amplitude</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the graph, but the period is another story!" he said enthusiastically. Someone coughed drearily and another student's head dropped in a bored slumber, making Iruka-sensei's eye twitch. He slammed the yardstick against the board and everyone jumped up in alarm, except for the one kid who was snoring the class away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "You all have EXAMS coming up! I would expect that you show a little educational decorum and actually pay attention, just this ONCE!!" he angrily heaved. "And somebody wake that kid up!!" he shouted, pointing the yardstick at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Someone poked him twice before he grabbed their finger and started twisting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Do that again and it'll be the last thing you ever touch," he threatened and Iruka-sensei jumped back in surprise, hysterically yelling at the kid to let go or he's calling the dean. Everyone in their rows abandoned what little focus they had attained and started talking to their friends, throwing paper balls of the worksheet around the room and eating snacks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     But Sasuke stayed in his seat, hands still stiffly folded in front of his mouth and waited for the chaos to cease. He looked out the window, watching the quiet street and cluster of buildings. In that cluster of buildings was Konoha's Police Force and his big brother Itatchi, who he found to be amazing at everything he did and who he wanted to be like. Sasuke smiled to himself and then it quickly turned into an especially sour expression because he remembered he's not talking to Itatchi, since he promised him he would test him to see how his shuriken jutsu was coming along and then never did. He told him </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> and left for the police station. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    "Yeah, because you've been </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially busy lately</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Sasuke grumbled to himself, before directing his line of sight back to the front of the room, but looking out the window from the side of his eye and watching a group of birds chirping on the windowsill. The kid upfront had finally let go after 5 minutes of forceful negotiations with Iruka-sensei of </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> calling the dean for this little "incident." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Now that our </span>
  <em>
    <span>cherished student</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he forcefully smiled, clenching his teeth in underlying frustration and squinting at him. "has settled down, let us pick up where we were before. Now, we've managed to find the amplitude of the graph, but the period is a tricky one!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The class groaned with dread at his anticipation and someone's head dropped back on the table. Ignoring everyone's lack of motivation, Iruka-sensei turned his back to the class and began writing on the board. "We'll start with the basics just for review…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Sasuke's eyes narrowed and devoted half of his attention to looking at the clear blue sky. He then noticed that kid in front of the classroom was turnt in his seat and passing something back to the guy behind him, snickering and whirling back around in his seat rapidly when Iruka turned around to eye him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who is this guy?</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought Sasuke in an irritable curiosity. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All he does is cause trouble and prolong this class longer than it already is… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "That guy is freakin' hilarious," whispered one of his classmates to their friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "I know right," laughed a student sitting nearby. "I hear he's Kankuro, one of the exchange student from Sunakagure and they're all totally badass."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "I know right, almost as badass as yesterday. I was laughing so hard I was crying! I never would've expected that from Sasuke of all people!" The guy said and stopped abruptly, noticing Sasuke's menacing glare peering at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "What are you talking about?" Sasuke said in a low disconcerted tone. He didn't like rumors and certainly not any about him, so why not just shut it down now? "I'm not going to ask you twice, spill it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Hey, hey take it easy Sasuke," laughed the guy nervously, scratching his head and slouching back in his seat. "You don't remember yesterday? You know when you-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Now, would any of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the middle row there like to answer the question since you have time to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk and not pay attention to the lesson</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Iruka asked impatiently, tapping his foot and awaiting an answer. The two friends both smiled widely at Iruka-sensei anxiously, trying to make excuses for themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Idiots</span>
  </em>
  <span>," mumbled Sasuke and let out an indignant huff. A small wrinkled paper landed on Sasuke's desk as someone in front of him turned back around in their seat snickering quietly. Sasuke unfolded it and read it slowly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iruka-sensei is a…</span>
  </em>
  <span> His eyes widened, biting his lip at what the paper said and smacked the paper down on the desk rapidly. He let out a deep sigh and put his head down, thinking about who on Earth decided to pass that note to him and just decided to ignore it. When Sasuke lifted his head up, Iruka was looking at him furiously and Sasuke kept his natural aloof expression. "Is there an </span>
  <em>
    <span>issue,</span>
  </em>
  <span> sensei?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Care to answer the question, Uchiha Sasuke? Or do you have more smart remarks you'd like to add on from yesterday?" Iruka asked sarcastically. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What does he mean, "Add on from yesterday??"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Snickers and giggles floated through the class amongst the students, all eyes directed at Sasuke and Iruka-sensei. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "I don't know what you're talking about Iruka-sensei, but I'll answer the question," Sasuke said, getting out of his seat and making his way towards the board. Giddy giggles and swooning sighs came from the girls he walked by, and he ignored them as usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Isn't Sasuke-kun so cute?" said one girl, lovestricken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Are you kidding me?! He's gorgeous!!!" said another, head over heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "And he's smart, too!!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "I mean just look at him…" they all cooed, besmitten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Nice one, Sasuke!" guffawed one of the guys as Sasuke walked past and the others nodded approvingly, giving him props "for his stunt yesterday." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "What are you looking at?" Sasuke said in an irritated tone, narrowing his eyes infuriatingly at the guys bobbing their heads. He was getting fed up with this whole ordeal and had very little patience left for another mindless </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Nice one."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Don't look at Sasuke, you moron!!" growled one of the girls, slapping him hard on the back of his head with her flower decorated notebook and flipping her blonde hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Yeah, don't look at Sasuke, you're not worthy!!" snapped a pink haired girl, punching the guy's back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Worthy?" Said the guy rubbing his head in disbelief and trying to defend himself from the angry pink haired girl. "Geez, Ino and Sakura are nuts for him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The girls both turned towards each other slowly with hate in their eyes. For a few seconds they intensely were staring at each other, before they started arguing heavily with each other. "Don't AGREE with me, Sakura! Don't get me wrong, agreeing with me is probably the smartest choice you've made in all your </span>
  <em>
    <span>ogre</span>
  </em>
  <span> years on this earth, but you're simply too ogre-like for Sasuke to even think of loving you!!" Giggled Ino in a pretty smile, whipping her long blonde hair from her face perfectly. "So you and your big forehead don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> to defend him hon, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Don't make me laugh, Ino!" scoffed Sakura, tightening the ruby red bandanna on her head. "The only ogre here IS YOU WITHOUT MAKEUP!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Do you wanna go, Billboard Brow?!!" Ino shouted in hysterical arrogance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "It won't be much of a fight, Ino-Pig!!" Sakura snarled, rolling up her sleeves. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     Sasuke rolled his eyes and just kept walking towards the board in utter confusion, not bothering to look back behind him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly, what are they talking about and what was this supposed thing I did that everyone keeps mentioning?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He picked up the chalk and began writing out the sinusoidal expression fluently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    "First a sine, parentheses b times-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Iruka-sensei! We need you down in the cafeteria, the kids are out of control!!" shouted a teacher's assistant that busted in and made the whole room jump, causing Sasuke's hand to sharply stray from what he was writing on the board. He shot an angry glare at the girl and she shrunk back towards the door. "Please hurry," she added sheepishly, giving Sasuke an apologetic smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Iruka-sensei stopped his scolding and his shoulders heaved in a heavy sigh, rubbing his temples in mental exhaustion. "Let me guess-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Yup, it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> again," she said with an agitated attitude, crossing her arms. "Who else would it be causing this much trouble? Anyway, Gai-sensei told me and Le-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "ROCK LEE IS HERE, READY FOR DUTY!!" Lee yelled, kicking the door open and made the class jump again. Sasuke shot him an even more deadly glare his way, but Lee ignored his death stare and apologized for barging into the room like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    "Okay, stay here and make sure things don't get too out of control," Iruka ordered assertively. "Ten Ten and Lee, you guys are in charge and call Kakashi if you can't handle it. And you all </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> have this worksheet done or I'm counting this as a quiz if even one is incomplete!"    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The class moaned in annoyance, but Iruka disregarded them and dashed out the door. He swerved back around and squinted at Sasuke. "You and I, young sir, have much to discuss afterschool about your behavior lately!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Fed up, Sasuke slammed his hand against the board in anger and clenched the chalk to dust in his fist. "I literally have no idea, WHAT YOU'RE ALL TALKING ABOUT!!" He yelled, raising his voice and small streams of lightning cackled around his arm. Everyone looked at him with confused alarm and stopped in the middle of their own tracks. The petty insults and paper balls ceased fire, and everyone quieted down in their seats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Well then," Iruka said clearing his throat and straightening his tie. "I'll be on my way now," and with that, he left. Ten Ten and Lee went around the class helping anyone who was confused with the worksheet. Sasuke walked back to his seat neutrally, wearing his usual aloof expression. No one said anything as he walked back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>     The fresh smell of grilled salmon and rice seeped out of Sasuke's bento, but he wasn't hungry. He couldn't eat anything not after the whole situation in Iruka-sensei's class. The whole thing tugged at his mind and put him on edge, it just didn't make sense and he had to be missing something. Maybe he didn't remember, he thought to himself. But what would cause him to forget something that big a deal since everyone else keeps constantly reminding him about it? Sasuke let out a frustrated groan and pulled his hair in front of his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "I should probably just leave it alone," he said to himself. "But that's not going to be possible." In front of him, a sakura decorated binder dropped on the table and a hot tray of food. Holding it was Sakura and she looked at him cheerfully, hoping for an initial reaction from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "What's not going to be possible?" She questioned sitting down and brushed light pink hair behind her ear. Sasuke held his hair from his eyes and narrowed them at her, making Sakura shift nervously and politely clearing her throat. "Anyway, um let's forget that whole thing in class today right, because honestly I thought that you…" Sakura's voice drifted into the background and Sasuke traveled deep into thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Forget… forget… Maybe I did forget. The only thing that can mess with my mind is…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He grasped his hand over his right eye and came up with the perfect idea, he just needed someone to do it on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anybody but her,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought dully eyeing her as she continued blabbing on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "... and like, that Iruka-sensei, has no idea what he's EVER talking about and like-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Sakura," Sasuke said to her in all apathetic regard and Sakura smiled at him infatuatedly, waiting for him to speak patiently. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     She looked at him in a hesitant state of confusion, like she didn't hear him the first time and started fidgeting with her ruby red bandanna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "I didn't listen to anything you told me just now or any other time you came over here, and frankly I don't quite care." Sakura's smile started to slowly disappear, but Sasuke didn't stop there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "You're just an empty-headed, follower who chases after the latest appeal and pines for attention because it's not given to her. And I can reassure you," he said, leaning in merely inches away from her anguished face and with cold black eyes. "That you won't be receiving it from me in the slightest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "That's why you're nothing. You're just annoying."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Tears streamed down Sakura's cheeks silently and stained the loose leaf in her binder, as she trembled lifelessly and Sasuke walked away in apathy. Her light green eyes filled to the brim with devastation, heart and mind shattered amongst her inconsolable thoughts. Ino stood behind her, uncertain of what to do or say to her crushed friend. The two might've argued, but that never impacted their friendship at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "We need to talk," Sasuke said, hurriedly grabbing Ino's arm and to a corner of the cafeteria where no one could see. Back to the wall, Sasuke surveyed the area to make sure no one was around so he could focus. Misinterpreting the whole situation, Ino blushed and dwindled her fingers nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "W-what are we doing Sasuke?" blinked Ino in bashful innocence, pushing herself against the wall. Through her thin white uniform shirt, he could see her lacy bra and the fullness of her breast. Slightly flustered, Sasuke avoided looking anywhere below her neck and moved closer to Ino. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     This better work</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sasuke hoped closing his eyes Ino leaned in closer to him parting her lips softly for a kiss. "S-sasuke, I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sharingan!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bright red eyes glowed through Sasuke's bangs and before he knew it, Ino was in a torpid state like a mindless drone. He waved a hand over her face and she stayed looking ahead expressionless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Good, now I just have to look through her memories and see what happened through her eyes," he said confidently, not surprised at his own cleverness cracking a devious smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't have much time before I exhaust my chakra and using the Sharingan like this is prohibited without proper jurisdiction.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Intensifying his concentration, he began to place Ino under a genjutsu and began sifting through her memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Found it. Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the hell happened yesterday.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>